fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way/Transcript
Transcript 'Scene 1: Living Room' see Bloo eating chips from a yellow bowl as he’s watching a basketball game with Mac. Wilt comes in and joins them on the couch. WILT: I am so, so, so excited. down with them. On the TV screen, it shows a basketball game title called “NBO LIVE” and it also says “PRE-GAME REPORT”. This is the biggest game of the whole year; The Jumping Jehoshaphats vs. My Big Apple Dunklings. MAC: Yeah. WILT: And nothing, I mean nothing, is gonna get in the way of me watching this game. tries picking up more chips out of the bowl, but he notices the bowl is out of chips. He looks at Wilt and smiles at him. Bloo gestures the bowl to Wilt for some more chips, but it’s not working because Wilt is watching the game on TV. So he tries to clear his throat to get his attention. BLOO: Ah-ah-ahem! didn’t work, so Bloo clears his throat louder Ah-ah-ahem! still didn’t work, so Bloo gets angry, picks up the bowl, and holds it in front of Wilt’s face until Wilt finally notices. WILT: Hey! You’re out of chips, Bloo. BLOO: realizes Oh wow. I had no idea. looks at him and rolls his eyes Thanks for noticing. WILT: the bowl with his hand Are you kidding? up I didn’t notice sooner. out BLOO: Wilt, no. What ever are you doing? WILT: I can’t have my buddy watching the game chipless. in the hallway Be back in a jiff. glares at Bloo as he was sitting casually. 'Scene 2: Hallways' is standing outside the pantry filling up the bowl with chips. WILT: ♪I got Bloo’s chips, gonna go and watch the game.♪ finishes filling up the bowl, puts the box back in the pantry, and walks to the right. He continues to sing while walking. WILT: ♪After I walk right down the hall, then head on up the stairs.♪ UNKNOWN IF: off-screen Hey, Wilt? turns and there are three imaginary friends How many imaginary friends does it take to screw a lightbulb? walks back and thinks with the bowl in his one hand, he smiles and offers chips to the three of them as they eat them. Wilt puts a light bulb in the ceiling and it turns on. WILT: the question One. UNKNOWN IF: Thanks, pal. WILT: 'No problemo. notices the bowl is empty again. He takes it back and the three friends leave. Back outside the pantry, Wilt is filling up the bowl once again. WILT: ♪I got Bloo’s chips again, gonna go and watch the game, uh-huh.♪ and starts singing again ♪After I walk right down the hall, then head on up the stairs.♪ MYOPIC PATOOTIE: in Hey, Wilt, comes back again think you can help me out? I’ve got something stuck in my eye. WILT: down Sure thing. closer in Myopic Patootie’s eyes MYOPIC PATOOTIE: Not that eye. talking about his butt with one eye that has something. Wilt takes a look at it as Myopic Patootie eats some of the chips. He flinched when Wilt reveals that he pulled a small stool out of the butt. WILT: Um, got it. back up and takes the bowl MYOPIC PATOOTIE: Thanks! I’ve been looking for that for weeks. looks confused and he quickly takes out more chips in the bowl. WILT: Shake, shake, shake. finally runs upstairs to take the bowl in the living room where Mac and Bloo are, but Frankie gets in front of him FRANKIE: Oh, good! Wilt, got a sec? WILT: Well, I’m kind of-- FRANKIE: Great! WILT: Okay, but see, the basket-- FRANKIE: Is right here! up a hold laundry basket of clothes and hands them to Wilt WILT: But I got these chips. FRANKIE: the bowl I’ll give you a hand with those. WILT: But... walks with Frankie while holding the laundry basket and Frankie eats the chips out of the bowl. She noticed one of the shirts fell on the floor, so she threw it on the top of the clothes. FRANKIE: Two points. walks away as she continues eating the chips. 'Scene 3: Laundry Room' is in the laundry room putting the clothes in the laundry spinning machines. WILT: So much for catching the first half. Tubey runs to Wilt as he turns around to see him. WILT: Tubey! Any chance you get channel 5 on that set of yours? SOCKET TUBEY: Sure do! WILT: YES!! SOCKET TUBEY: channels And channel 6, gets annoyed and channel 7, and channel 9, and channel 10... next part shows Wilt ironing a sock as Socket Tubey continues changing channels and channel 282, and channel 283, and channel-- WILT: up Okay, that’s it! I am so putting my foot down. It’s game time for the Wilt Man. No more Mr. Nice Guy. to get going, but is stopped by three little Imaginary friends 'Scene 4: Various Rooms' is outside playing with the little imaginary friends, who are using his arm as a jump-rope. WILT: with a little smile Well, it is for the kids. another room, Wilt is giving another imaginary friend a trim on his beard. Well, you do need a trim. another room, he’s pulling something out of the sink with Duchess standing next to him, when Wilt pulled it out, it’s a ring. Well, it is a genuine cubic zirconium. is outside cleaning Madame Foster’s car in the rain. Well, you gotta have a clean car. MADAME FOSTER: the horn Less talk, more muscle! WILT: onto a white Christmas tree with eyes Well, the holidays are only seven months away. another room, Wilt is cleaning Coco’s mouth with a drill. (which is why birds don’t even have teeth inside their beaks) Well, it is time for your routine dental checkup. EDUARDO: in, to Wilt What are you doing?! WILT: Cleaning Coco’s teeth. EDUARDO: Why?! WILT: Because she has extensive plaque buildup and tarter around the gum line. EDUARDO: Why?! WILT: Because she eats too much candy. EDUARDO: around for a short silence and ask again Why?! WILT: drilling ‘Cause I always buy her too much candy. EDUARDO: again, which stops Wilt Why?! WILT: Because she always asks me to. EDUARDO: asks again, which stops Wilt again Why?! WILT: to hide his anger Because I’ll do anything she asks me to. EDUARDO: asking Why?! WILT: hiding his anger Because I’ll do anything anyone asks me to. EDUARDO: asking him Why?! WILT: Because I always say yes! EDUARDO: one more time Why?! WILT: becomes irritated, a kettle is heard whistling Because... I can’t say... EDUARDO: what Wilt is gonna say No? WILT: the answer Yes. EDUARDO: Wilt what to say No. “No”. WILT: what to do Yes, yes! Exactly! That’s the word! I can’t say that word. I bet if I could just learn to say the word, I could watch big games all day long and there won’t be a thing anybody could do to stop me. off Thanks, Eduardo. EDUARDO: up to Coco It was a pleasure to be of assistance. Coco Rinse, please. 'Scene 5: Hallways' is outside the pantry again filling up the bowl faster. WILT: to himself All you gotta do is say that word. Just say the word. the box back in the pantry and bumps into Mr. Herriman Just say-- Mr. Herriman! MR. HERRIMAN: Master Wilt, out a bag our beloved rumple dumple has been adopted. WILT: his thoughts Just say that word. MR. HERRIMAN: Transport this suitcase to his adoptive family’s chosen mode of conveyance. WILT: in his thoughts Just say that word. Say that word. to speak N... his thoughts again You can do it. to resist N-n-n... his thoughts again The game’s out the line here, pal. to resist saying the word N-n-n-n-n... in his thoughts again, with his left broken eye hitting his right eye Say it! saying it N-n-n! N-n-- his thoughts one more time, only sweating SAY IT!!! saying it N-n-n-- MR. HERRIMAN: waiting Do this thing. WILT: up and takes the bag Okay. him the bowl and leaves sadly as Mr. Herriman eats a chip. 'Scene 6: Foster’s Front Yard' is putting the bag in a car’s trunk. As the car drives away, Wilt has finally had enough of this whole nonsense. WILT: That’s it! The next person who asks me for something is getting a big, fat n-- OLD LADY: off Wilt’s sentence and talks to him far from the sidewalk Excuse me, tall molasses, mind helping a young lady across the street? whimpers with a nervous smile on his face. Next, he helps the old lady walk across the street with his lips quivered. After that, an alarm was heard ringing, so a robber runs and stops by Wilt, and quickly throws him the bag of money as the police already arrived. 'Scene 7: Jail' is now in jail, sitting next to two prisoners in a cell. He is still quivering his lips and the two guys look at him, then they dig underground to escape from prison with Wilt. 'Scene 8: Various Places' astronaut is marching to a rocket just as Wilt pulls out his eye from the ground and trips him. Wilt pops out his head from the ground. He’s now in space wearing an astronaut suit and fixing a satellite. He is now also in an escape pod that landed on an ocean and another astronaut climbs on the ladder to the spaceship, leaving Wilt there. Just then, a helicopter arrives to rescue him, but it didn’t come, so Wilt made another angry look. But, good thing a boat arrived to help him. Wilt is now on the boat taking a lot of anchovies out of the ocean, releases them out of the net, and lands them on the deck. Wilt is even more angrier when he’s driving a truck with the fish he took. He stops at a pizza restaurant and the manager points to the kitchen where he can cook with the anchovies. Wilt is getting really more irritated when he’s putting the anchovies on a pizza and drives a car with them inside a pizza box. Rings a doorbell at a police station and gets locked up with the two prisoners again. They dig underground again and finally, Wilt pokes his head out and he is back to Foster’s again. The same old lady from earlier came back and Wilt walks her across the street again with another nervous smile. After that, he is still trying to say “no” as he walks up to the front door. 'Scene 9: Hallways / Living Room' is back inside filling the bowl with a lot of chips faster. He comes back in the living room with a grinned smile on his face, where Mac and Bloo are still sitting on the couch. MAC: Where ya been, Wilt? BLOO: Yeah! I’ve been holding your seat all afternoon. finally sets out his legs, sits on the couch with his smile, and hands Bloo the bowl of chips and drops it on Bloo’s body. The sound of a buzzer on the basketball game was heard. Wilt is about to say “no”. ANNOUNCER: I sure feel sorry for whoever missed this absolutely monumentally spectacular game! pupils grow big and they shrink back to normal because he is about to say it. Bloo lets out his tongue when he ate something inside a chip. BLOO: Agh! Wilt, these aren’t salt and vinegar flavor! right eye goes up and he’s going to say it. BLOO: I only eat salt and vinegar flavor. left broken eye goes up and he’s going to say it right about now. BLOO: I can’t eat these. whole body twitches when he is really going to say the word. Bloo gets of the couch, stomps on the chips, and jumps back on the couch because Wilt is really going to say it. MAC: annoyed Bloo, clean that stuff up. BLOO: exaggerates Why? It’s Wilt’s fault. Besides, he loves cleaning up the messes. Don’t you, Wilt? How ‘bout it, pal? Hop to it. WILT: really madder than before NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! No! No! No! No! No! Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! No! for some air, takes deep breaths and slams his head on the table BLOO: Wilt Done? WILT: calmly Not quite. rises his head and starts banging it on the table No! No, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! behind the couch and starts panting Okay. I’m done. slowly comes back on the couch and becomes dazed MAC: You okay? nods. BLOO: You sure? WILT: exhausted Uh-huh. BLOO: Let it all out. WILT: happy Yeah, I think so. BLOO: Feel better? WILT: realizes You know what? I do. BLOO: Great. up the same yellow bowl Now, how ‘bout getting me my chips? WILT: Sure, you got it, pal. Wait! I mean, n-- closes the door on him. END” title is shown. Category:Episode transcripts